Changing life
by JemmaWNN
Summary: VAMPIRES, HUMANS, VOLTURI, LOVE, ADVENTURE, HURT, ACTION, ROMANCE, MYSTERY, WOLVES, CHILDREN, FUTURE, LIFE, WEDDING, BLOOD, FIGHTING, HUNTING, NEW BORNS read and find out, R&R AND THIS STORY IS AS IF BREAKING DAWN NEVER HAPPEND
1. Arrival

**Hey, i know i've had this story up before but ive changed the plot and such, So reveiw if you want. Tell me what you think.  
Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own TWILIGHT cos i have Stephenie Meyer held captive and she gave it to me - I wish...**

Chapter one: Arrival

BellaPOV

3 more months until the wedding.

3 more months until i got what i wanted the most.

3 more months until i finally become a vampire.

3 more months until i would become a Cullen.

After a while i finally got used to the idea of getting married, and i was ashamed to admit that i was excited, but for the wrong reasons. These days i spent my time with Charlie, who had jsut gotten used to mine and Edwards sudden engagment.  
I was sure he would never get used to it, but here we are.

"Alice" Charlie moaned "It's too tight around the chest, i feel like i'm about to burst out hon" Alice was getting Charlie to try on his tux for the wedding. **(On profile)**

"Charlie, tight tux's are all the fashion these days, get used to it" She said back.

I could'nt help but laugh at the scene i was winessing. Charlie looked quite pleased when Alice said that it was all the fashion. When i giggled out loud, Alice turned around and shot me an evil glare.

"Make yourself useful Bella" She hissed "Try on your dress...please" I glared at her.

I'd had enough of try my dress on. I knew it fitted. It was perfect. But she insisted that i try it on every week for measurements, just incase. I'd gotten to love my dress. It was a beautifl white whith loving material which fitted me perfectly. **(Dress on profile)**

"No Alice" i shot back "I tried it on before, and guess what, it fits. It fitted the first time i tried it on. It fitted the tenth time too and it still god damn fits" I was shocked at my sudden outburst but she deserved it.

"Well, what do you think Bells?" Charlie asked me interupting mine and Alice's glaring looks.

"I think you look very handsome dad, you'll have the girls at work all over you" I laughed. Charlie blushed.

"Gee Bell's, your making me blush." I smiled at his response.

Alice suddenly went rigid, which ment she was having a vision. Charlie looked worried and was waving his hand infornt of Alice, who was totally oblivious to it.

"Alice, hon?" Charlie started panicking "Bella, what's a matter with her?" _Crap!_

How the hell am i suppsot to answer that? I was trying to think of something to tell Charlie, when Alice snapped out of it. I quickley rememberd that time in school and what Edward had said.

"Is it nap time all ready Alice?" I laughed, but it sounded unconvincing and nothing like how Edward had said it.

"Oh sorry about that, i guess i was in dream land" She laughed, but her eyes look serious. "Ok, Charlie, you can take the tux off now and remeber to put it away in your closet neatly. Bella we have to go. I'm meeting Esme for lunch"

"You gonna be ok dad, what about dinner?" I didn't plan on staying but i had to ask.

"Bells, i can feed myself" He replied. I'd heard him say this many times over the years, it just didn't sink in. I doubt it ever would.

"Ok, well i'm going with Alice to meet Esme" I said and hurried out the door to Alice's porche. Once i'd got in, Alice didn't seem happy with her vision.

"Tell me everything" I said as she hit the gas and sped off down the road.

"I saw a girl, about 19, one of us, in the house. I think it's all ready happend. I think Carlisle's dealing with her. I didn't see no danger, but, you can never be sure. I think she's here for you and Edward. I'm not sure. All i know is that she jsut appeard in yours and Edward's room." She looked at her watch "About 5 minutes ago. So we need to get there, now" I sighed.

I thaught all my troubles with other vampires, after James and Victoria, what else could happen? What could a 19 year old vampire want from me and Edward? We got to the Cullen house soon enough. Esme met me and Alice at the door.

"She seems no harm. But Edward's wary of her" Esme said and she picked me up and ran to mine and Edward's room.

Once we had arrived in the room Edward instantly came to me and pulled me close. I could see the girl from where i was. She was very pretty. Long brown hair falling into curls at the bottom. A slender figure. A pang of jelousy hit me when i saw how peircing her eyes were. A beautiful emerald green. Overall she was even more beautiful then Rosalie.

She saw me looking at her and smiled. "Hey" she said. I was taken back.

"Um, hi?" It sounded more like a question.

"I'm Beth" She stuck her hand forward for me to shake but Edward growled and she quickly removed it "O..k then. Sorry" She didn't seem such a threat to me.

"I know you guys are probably wondering why i'm here" She began "Well i came from the future, about 19 years ahead of now. I came back because, well, your all in danger. It turns out Bella isnt changed on the date which was arranged, which set the volturi off on one. So that means a war and well, from what i've heard, you guys didn't do so good. So i came here to help" She grinned on the last sentance.

"What makes you think we need your help, we've done fine before. What good are you going to do?" Edward bust out.

"Edward" I hissed. He shushed me and continued to glare at the girl.

"Uhh, did you not hear what i just said? You guys loose. You need as many people to help as you can" She bit back "And that, my friends, is why i am here"

"I say we let her live here and we can fight" I heard Emmett say from the back. Edward turned around and shot him an evil glare. "What man? you heard her, we loose. Lossing isnt good Eddy boy. We gotta win" Emmett smiled at the girl, Beth.

Edward hissed "Don't call me that and how do we know we can trust her? She could jsut be waiting, biding time and then take Bella away. Do you want that to happen Emmett?" Emmett shook his head.

"Fine, how about i don't live here but we still work together, will that work?" She asked. I was confussed. If Alice was right and she was a vampire, then why were here eyes green?

"It's a possability" Edward agreed. Beth looked down and her feet and started figiting.

"Um, Beth?" Heads snapped up to look at me but i ignored them. Her head lookd up at me " How come if your a vampire, your eyes are green" I asked.

She laughed. "Bella, i'm only half a vampire" I heard the sharp intake of breath from Rosalie and Alice. Wow, half a vampire.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Well Bethany i presume your full name is, i find that being half a vampire is extrodanary, never have i come accross one in all my life." Beth looked confused.

"Um yeah, thats it...Bethany. But call me Beth please" She smiled.

"Well welcome to the family" Carlisle said and i heard Edward growl.

"Carlisle, please" Edward said.

"Edward, she's no harm, can't you see that?" and with that last sentence, Edward lead me out of our room to his piano downstairs.

**Well what do you think?**

**Tell meeeeeeee!!**

**ly!**

**Jemma**

**xxx**


	2. Home

**Well, no ones read my story,  
Gee, am i that un popular haha?**

**Kidding, i'm just doing this for fun, cause that's how i roll.**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight, but someday i will and then i'll take over the world - MUAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Chapter 2: Home**

BethPOV

Flashback

_I sat in my room, wondering who i actually was._

_I knew that i was part of the volturi, but i don't know who i was before then, my mind was blank. I remeberd nothing._

_I wanted to know why i was here and what for._

_"Ahh Beth, your awake" Smiled Jane. I hated her. Infact loathed her._

_I smiled "Goodmorning Jane"_

_"So how would you like to be changed today? She asked eagerly._

_I didn't have to think about it for a second "No" Her face went from acting happy to raging_

_"You will have to sooner or later, and once you do, i'm going to make your life hell" She spat._

_"Ooo scary" I laughed as she ran out. I was 14 and human for all i knew._

_I was told by one of the other humans, Mary-ann that they had errassed my memory when i was 10. I never saw Mary again._

_I was told by Felix that i wasnt to assosiate myself with other humans here. When i did, they were killed. I wanted my time to come so badly that i kept pushing my luck with them, talking to more humans, and they kept killing them. I could win._

_I stood up and looked around my room. Awful colours and i had to wear awful clothes. I wouldnt miss anything._

_I went to my draws and pulled out a box with a lock on. Jane once told me i would never break the lock, but i would try._

_I tired throwing it, slamming it. Everything._

_Nothing._

_I felt the tears coming to my eyes, i wanted to know what was in here. I held the padlock in my hands and wished for it to be open. I pulled with all my strength and i felt something slam into the wall._

_"NO!" Jane and Aro shouted from inside my room, but i didn't care, i had jsut broken the padlock._

_I flipped open the box and wonderd why they were not stopping me. I looked up towards them and found myself protected by a large silver bubble which surrounded me. I didnt understand._

_"Impossible" Jane whisperd "How could she have found her powers so young" Powers?_

_"I looked inside the box and found one photograph of a man. I flipped it over and stared at was written on the back._

_My dearest Beth,_

_If you ever need my help, then come to _

_(**Adress, i dont know it haha**)_

_I will do everything in my human self to protect you._

_I promise_

_All my love,_

_Charlie Swan_

_Charlie Swan._

_I remeberd him, i felt the tears in my eye come. I remeberd the love of this man. I remeberd the times we had together._

_They errassed him form my memory, but not good enough._

_"How dare you errase my memory?" I ran towards them, my silver bubble still surrounding me, as soon as the silver bubble touched Jane, it flew her to the other end of the room._

_"Impossible" She kept saying. Nothing was impossible in my eyes._

_"I'm leaving" Was all i said when 4 of the guards came storming into my room._

_Shit_

_I looked around for a quick exit, all i saw was the open window, feeling the breeze that came through it._

_Dare i?_

_I took a deep breatha dn launched myself out of the window, falling hundreds of feet below. I was never going to make it._

_I closed my eyes and hoped for the best, i felt myself trmble wioth a large thud landing on my feet. I looked up._

_"Holy shit" I laughed as i saw how high i had jumped and survived from._

_"Ahhh my dear Beth, i will see you soon, i promise" I heard Aro shout from my bedroom window._

_I ignored him, all i could think of now was that i was free._

_There was only one person who i would go to._

_Charlie Swan._

I stood outside the Cullen house, smiling.

I had made it, i was safe, and i was going to change the future.

I took off running through the woods, knowing where i wanted to go.

La Push.

It was a long shot, but i was welcomed there before, and i hoped i would be again.

My skirt gave my legs a lovely breeze (Skirt on prof)

My top was exremely casual. I wante dto make a good impression of the Blacks so i had somewhere to stay. (Top on prof)

I stopped in my tracks to take off my shoes, which would be ruind if i ran with then on any longer (Shoes of prof)

I was starting to get scared about going to the blacks now. What if he was there. Do i really want him to see me like this?

What if he didn't make it? I felt the tears coming but i was determand not to cry. Not now.

He was strong, he would have made it.

A few more moments of running i came to a halt at the Blacks door. It would have been a month since he came.

I hoped he was there.

I knocked on the door lightly, not drawing attention to myself i hoped.

Jacob Black opend the door.

"Um...hi, i'm Beth, i uh..." I was speechless for once in my life. I could keep my secrets, i could talk back to the volturi, but i couldnt talk to Jacob Black. I was weaker then i thaught.

"It's ok, i know who you are" He smiled.

"You do!" I squeeked. Was he here?

"Follow me" He laughed "I've been informed about everything by my trusty guide here" He guestured to the man standing next to Billy Black.

He was here, he made it.

He walked forward to meet me by Jacob.

"Hey, the names Will" He smirked.

"Beth, nice to meet you" I laughed

He ended our little reunion by touching his lips to mine.

I felt like i was home at last.

**Well i know it was only in Beths pov, but you needed more about her  
So who's Will then?  
Muhahahahaha  
Stay tuned to find out  
And LOL it sounds like Beth was going out with Charlie haha**

**Ly!**

**Jemma  
xxx**


	3. Imprinting

**Still no reveiws.  
I wonder whether i'm wasting my time with this,**

**but screw it. It's fun!**

**Sorry i aint been updating, ive had work experience at the vets and its been hectic, it's took all the energy out of me and im just finishing up school for the summer next week, so there will be lots of updates then. Warning this chapter may have a bit fluffy lemons in haha.**

Disclaimer - I own nothing - except Will and the plot...

Chapter 3: Imprinting

BellaPOV

It's been 2 weeks since that girl, Beth showed up from the future. Just one more week until my wedding.

I've breifly seen her in the house, talking to Carlisle, but Edward wants me to stay away.

He has hit the top. He wont leave me alone and makes sure that Alice is with me at all times when he hunts, it's ridiculus.

I sat in my room alone, i knew Edward would be here soon. He left to get changed.

I sat in my own world, think about things which would happen in the next week and so when i heard the stairs creek. I jumped.

"Usually i don't get heard by anyone, but those stairs always catch me out" It was Beth's voice.

I started to panic, where was Edward. She was going to kill me wasnt she, i shiverd. "W-what do you want? Are you here to kill me"? I squeeked

"What! No, ofcourse not. Why would i do that?" She said from the doorway. "I promise Bella, i wont ever hurt you"

I belived her.

"Listen Bella, i know Edward does'nt approove of me, but you are in serious danger, i have to protect you. So please let me do my best" She pleaded.

I nodded.

"The night after your wedding, the volturi find out that you were not changed on the time you were suppost to be. They get angry and come here. Theres a battle and we loose.

Now once your married, i need to get you to saftey and some place for you and Edward to be alone in. He protects you and i will take his place in the battle. I promise, you will never get hurt" She said.

I nodded. "Okay"

I heard a voice outside and Beth's head shot up "Bella" Edward shouted.

"I'll hide in the closet, don't make it that obvious please" She said and dissapeard.

I went over to the window and opened it as wide as i could and he appeared in my room "Why was your window closed love"

"Um, i uh..." Then i heard a voice in my head which belonged to Beth.

"Tell him that it gets cold and make it sound convincing please" She said._ I can hear her thoughts? _i thought._  
_  
"Well it does get cold sometime Edward"I laughed a fake laugh. He grinned.

"I suppose you are right" I smiled. This was easy.

"Alice wants me to try on things for the wedding, are you sure your going to be alright? He asked concerned.

"Tell him yes" Beth's voice said in my head.

"Yeah, i'll be fine, Alice will see if anything goes wrong. Don't worry" I smiled trying to convince him.

"I'll see you soon love" He bent down and kissed me briefly before he dissapeared out the window. I sighed and turned to the closet and wiated for Beth to come out. I heard a whistle from me behind me and saw Beth lying on the bed, the way Edward used too with her legs dangeling off and her arms behind her head.

"I never really noticed you were this unobservant" she laughed. I blushed.

"Wanna come to La Push?" She asked randomly, sitting up and resting her hair on her hand. Ofcourse i jumped at the thaught of seeing Jacob again.

"Yes!, but what about Alice" I remeberd. She was bound to see my future dissapear.

"I'll take care of that, so wont even notice your gone Bella. I promise" She said. I smiled.

"Do you mind if i run with you? Or is it too soon for you to trust me like in that way?" She asked bewilderd. I didn't hesitate.

"Nope, thats fine" I trusted this girl, and i did not know why. Just something about her made me feel safe and protected like i did with the Cullens.

She scooped me up, jumped out of the window and started running through the woods at a fast speed. I could feel the widn sweep my hair all over and the breeze felt utterly lovely.

"It's over Bella, you can open your eyes now" She laughed. I quickly got down from her back.

"So Beth, i never did get to know your second name, care to tell me?" I asked with a laugh, i was simply curious.

She seemed to hesitate at the question. "It's Black now" She whisperd. I gasped. I saw on her left hand was two rings, an engagment one and a wedding one.

"Your...J...Jake's...Imprint?" I couldnt get my head around it. She shook her head violently

"No!, i'm his son, Will's" She smiled a reasuring smile. My breathing started slowing down. I looked around a notice we stood outside the Blacks house. She smiled and walked straight in, beconing me to follow her.

I did.

"It wasnt unusul that i found myself in the Blacks house, i just was suprised to see a boy around the same age as Beth sitting next to Billy Black reading. The boy looked like Jacob only with short hair, his skin was lighter then Jacob's but i could still see the resemelence between them. The boy looked up and saw Beth and his face came alive, he stood up and pulled her into his arms, i felt all the emotion inside me build up, it reminded me of me and Edward. That would be us in less then a week.

Or so i hoped.

WillPOV

I was reading one of the books Beth had recomended, lord knows why i listen to her choice in books, they were mostly girly ones, but i did find myself getting into one certain book. Wuthering Hights, it had caught my attention on the first page.

I heard the door open and close, i didn't bother looking up as i figured it would have been one of my dad, Jacobs friends. I was actually glad the cat was out of the bag between me and him. He's accepted im on the way.

I looked up and saw Beth with Bella Swan.

I had met Beth when i was thirteen. I suppose you could call it love at first sight. Thats what i call it.

Flashback

_I hated when me and my dad had an argument, he always fucking blames me for getting in with the wrong crowd. So fucking what they were my friends, i was popular. I don't care._

"Theyre no good for you Will, your getting a reputation" My dad shouted.

"I don't fucking care, my life, my choice" I shouted back.

"Stop the language William" Said my dad's wife Jade. I glared at her

"Don't tell me what to do. Your not even my real mother" I shouted and ran out the house. I knew where i was going, the woods, close to where i lived. I just needed to clear my head and relax for a while.

My anger flared out in me, i started hitting the trees which where shaking violently with every hit. I had already went through the wolf change, about 6 weeks ago the day after my thirteenth birthday. Things had changed since my dad and his friends changed. As soon as the decendents of wolves hit thirteen, the day after the go through the change. They also age. I don't know what happend, probably some kind of evolution.

Once i had hit a few trees, i lookd down at my knuckles, bright red and bleeding, it would soon clear up though.

I heard a ruffle in the woods. If this was Jade or my dad then i would soon go back to arguing. "Who's there?" I spat  


_**(A bit fluffy lemon juice)**_

_  
A girl about my age appeared out of the trees and leaned of one. She was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. I instantly knew she was a vampire, i could smell her sweet smell, my dad said it used to be sickening, but her smell was simply mouth watering. She was so beautiful, long brown hair which curled slightly hung below her shoulers. Her figure was perfect. But what i noticed most of all was her eyes, two pools of emerald diamonds staring at me._

My instinct told me her being a vampire was dangerous, so i pounced at her and we both went smashing againt a tree, she didnt even seem to flinch at the pain i might have caused her. I held her hands above her head strongly against the tree, my face inches apart from hers. She didnt even move. I could never hurt her.

I could feel her heavy breathing against my face, we were both unsure about what we were going to do. I slowly moved my lips to hers, and moved them ever so slightly, she seemed to move hers back and soon we were caught in a passionate clinch. I mooved my arms from her hand which were holding them to a tree and held her waist, her hands went striahg tto my hair holding me to her.

The passion started heating up i felt her hands on my chest moving up and down feeling my body. My hands trialed themselvs down her arms to her hips. I put my hands under her calfs and lifted her up. She wounder her legs around my waist. Her hands caused havoc on my back, heat from where she touched me. She broke away from my lips to breathe and my lips went straight to her kneck kissing their way around. With one final kiss on her lips i stradied her to her feet.

"I'm Beth, and that, was quite some excitment" She laughed. I loved the sound of her laugh.

"I'm Will, and i think i may have imprinted on you" I said and kissed her yet again.

_**(End lemon)**_

_She broke away and smiled._

_I knew from then on, i would change._

End flashback

I stood up and pulled Beth into my arms. "I missed you" I mumbled into her ear.

"Same always the same" She smiled. I saw Bella looking at us.

"Hey i'm Will and i'm -" I began but got interupted

"He's my son Bella" I saw my dad standing in the doorway smiling.

**What did you think, tell meeeeeeeeee!!**

**If you want more lemonds, i'll add it, but i wont be going the full XXX i don't think  
It's way too weird.**

So R&R

**Cheers  
**

**Jemma x**_**  
**__  
_


	4. Issues

**Thank you to all those who reveiwed this story  
A real big thanks  
So this chap is for you guys**

**SaiyukiSucker**

**Rei AfterBurner**

**Brittles**

**On with the story.  
Yeah Jake has a son. But what else will happen?**

**Dicalimer - I don't own twilight but i'm using the gang from it - YAY**

**Chapter 4: Issues**

BellaPOV

"He's my son Bella" Jake had said. Wait. I knew this. So why is it still such a shock?

The one of the two men i loved the most was going to be a father, by why could'nt i get this around my head. It hurt alot.

"I know it's kind of a shock Bells, but it happend" He came over and hugged my still body.

"When?" I asked. I wanted to know. What if it was when he kissed me or something. How could that make me feel. That he was a rat who was jealous of me and Edward and also a boy who strang people along. My own best friend.

"When i went missing for a week. I met this girl and i thaught what the hell and i had sex with her. It was one time Bella, but..." He looked over to where Will and Beth were standing in the kitchen giving us some privacy. "Look what i get out of it. He's great Bella." I couldnt help but smile.

He did look like a great boy, or should i say man, after all he was nineteen.

"So how are you bearing?" Jake asked as we sat down.

"I'm all good. It was just a shock that your going to be a dad and all" I mutterd. My own Jacob going to be a father.

"Will you be his God Mother?" Jake suddenly asked** (Right you know i'm english so if your god parents are diffrent then here the really sorry)**

I was about to answe when we got interupted. "She already is" Will shouted from the kitchen with a laugh and him and Beth came in the room.

"Yes i will anyways" I said blushing.

"Bella" Beth said quietly "We're going to have to go soon" _So soon_? i thaught

"But we just got here" I said sadly. I heard her sigh.

"I know, but Alice will notice then the shit will hit the fan, physiclly speaking ofcourse" She mutterd. **(Sorry i love that saying though. Haha)**

"Okay" I agreed. I stood up and waited for her to pick me up and run like she did before.

"Um" She looked at Will "Were going to go a diffrent way then running, do you mind?" She asked.

What were we going to do, Walk, get the car?

"Beth, shes never done it before, it takes getting used to" Will warned. She gave him a serious look.

"Better now then later, William" She said. Will tuted.

"Fine, Bella, you have to touch me for it to work." He put an arm around my waist and the the other around Beth's.

"Bella i would hide your face in his shoulder if i were you. Cause it isnt so pleasent" Beth said

She then hid her face on Will's shoulder and i copied her movement.

"Now, Bella i need you to close your eyes and hold your breath" Will warned. I felt scared. I didnt know what he was going to do.

Then i suddenly felt like i was flying, i was going all dizy. It was like i was in a million pieces floating around.

I suddenly hit the floor with a bang. "Ouch" I cried. I was dizzy but i could all about see.

"Argh" I head Will groan. I turned over and saw he was under Beth.

"Havent we been here before" He laughed. Beth laughed too.

"You never could get the landing right when your with 3 people" She giggled. She then turned her attention to me.

"You okay Bella?" She asked concerned.

I nodded. "What the hell happend?"

"I'm a mover, or well, at least thats what i call it. I can move myself and people where i wish. All i have to do is think of where i want to go and i'm there." Will said

"Mover, huh. Impressive" I groanded as i got up. "I think i sprained my hand"

"Oh god, can;t seem to stay out of trouble can you" Beth laughed.

"I guess i can't" i said remembering all those times with the Cullens.

BethPOV

"Well i better go Beth, I don't wanna be caught by vampires do i?" Will said as i was looked at Bella's wrist.

I made my way over to him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss lingerd longer then i expected. "Bye, i love you" I whisperd against his lips

"Mmmm" He inhailed "More always more" Then suddenly he was gone.

I sighed.

"Edward will be home with Alice in 5 minutes. You have just been reading wuthering hights if they ask" I picked up her copy and layed it on the bed. "You then got up and tripped over your lamp wire and fell to the floor, putting your hand out to break your fall" I then picked up her lamp wire and adjusted it so that it looked like she tripped.

"Okay" She whisperd. "But what if they see. I'm a bad liar"

"They wont. Alice saw it all. They will only be concerned" I promised her.

She nodded.

I walked to the window ready to leave when she said my name. I turned around.

"When will you be coming back?" She asked. I smiled at her question.

"I'll be at the Cullens" i promised again. "I'll see you soon"

I then jumped out the window and made my way over to the Cullens. Walking through the woods reminded me of my first time coming back to forks.

**Flashaback**

_I walked through the woods scared and alone._

I had just kissed a boy i never have seen before and i thaught i was in love. I was being Silly.

I picked up my running and my spped went faster and faster letting my mind do the wandering. I suddenly came to a halt in from of a white door.

I looked down and the photograph in my hand, the address was exactly the same as the one on the door infront of me.

I wish i looked better, but i was in this plain black dress and silver shoes which gave me blisters_**. (Clothes on prof)**_

_There was no turning back now._

As i walked forward i noticed a police car parked in the drive way. He was a cop? What if he took me straight back to Italy? Back to them.

My heart was beating fast in my chest as i walked up the steps. I came to a stop at the front door. I knocked ever so slightly and pulled my hand back straight away.

What would i say?

_The door open about 20 seconds later. A man in a police uniform stared me up and down before saying. "Can i help you?"_

I was shaking like mad. "A-are you...Charlie Swan?" I asked stuttering.

"I am" He said. I let out the breath i had been holding.

I hated him the photograph and he skimmed through it wiht wide eyes and looked up at me with child like eyes. "Beth?" He squeeked.

"Yes" I started crying and he pulled me into his arms.

"Oh Beth. You've came back" He was crying himself. We just stood there for the world to see. 

_I was home._

**End flashback**

**(LEMONNNNN JUICE)**

I heard a rustle behind me.

I stopped in my tracks. Listening hard. "Who's there" I asked.

I heard more moving. " If you don't come out i wont hesitate to kill you" I warned to the forest.

I suddenly got slammed into a tree. Will was standing infront of me.

"Boo" He whisperd. "Now this, i know we have been here before" His lips came down on mine.

I smiled under his kissed and pulled him close and my hands roamed his body, unbuttoning his shirt.

My hands skimmed across his hard muscles knowing he belonged only to me. "Mmm, you always were so romantic"

He kissed my kneck trailing his hands inside the waistband of my jeans. "What can i say" He mumbed into my kneck "Your irrasistable"

He went back to kissing me.

We stood there for at least fifteen minutes kissing before i pulled away. "Mmm, Will. We have to stop" I said breathless.

(**END LEMON JUICE)**

"Why?" He asked nibbling my ear.

"I promised Bella i would be at the Cullen's" I said. He stopped

"Your getting pretty close arnt you" He smiled. I knew this was what he wanted.

"Yeah" I whisperd.

"It's about time you two were reunited together." He laughed.

"Yeah, i miss her already" I mumbled. I kissed his lips again " I love you and i will see you later"

"Yeah i love you two" He said back " Give Eddy a big kiss from me" He flutterd his eye lashes and made kissing noises.

I stuck my tounge out at him.

"He hates me here aswell you know. I find it quite amusing. I think i'm quite likable myself" He laughed.

"You are. And he had issues. He always will" I said walking away.

I heard him laugh and mutter "Somethings never change"

I smiled and made my way to the Cullens, where i would see Bella again.

**Well?**

**Tell me what you want to see  
More Lemons, Less Lemons?**

R&R

**Btw, Both Beht and Will were 13 when they met. I made the mistake and put 14 in Chapter 1 or 2 i think.  
Sorry, just clearing that up**

Thanks,  
Jemma x


	5. Vision

**Sorry i aint been updating  
But ive broke up for summer so that mean lots of updates  
YAY**

Disclaimer - Cries It's not mine, so sue me.

Chapter 5: Vision

BellaPOV

She wasnt at the Cullens, so where was she?

She promised me that she would be there when i got here, but she wasnt.

I don't know why i'm feeling upset with her because she broke a promise, i hardly know her but i feel attached in some sort of way, like i am with Edward or when i first met him. It hurts to be away from her.

"Bella" Jasper said as he sat down next to me. "Your emotions are all over the place. Your sad. Please tell me why"

_Could i trust Jasper to tell him how i'm feeling?_ I thought.

"I...i" I stutterd. I was interupted by the door opening and turned my attention to that

I looked around and all the Cullens were here.

I smiled when i saw who came through the door. Beth.

She looked around confussed at the Cullens. "What? She said "Have i done something wrong?"

Carlisle just laughed "Ofcourse not, But i hear that Bella's missed you" He looked at me and smiled.

I blushed

"Awww shucks" Beth joked. But there was something wrong. Fear in her eyes.

"Well i hate to cut this short, but i'm running out of things to wear so is anyone up for shopping?" She laughed

"Me" I heard myself say and the Cullens gasped.

"Wow, Bella." Alice Mutterd. "I'm coming too" I smiled at Beth and she smiled back.

"Ok, then i'll go, i havnt been since thursday and i'm dying to get my hands on some new shoes" Rosalie stood up. Alice clapped and jumped up and down.

"Wooooaaahhh, big spender" Beth laughed. Rosalie glared. "Kidding, god, you never change"

"Can we go already" Alice moaned.

"Yeah let's go." I agreed.

What have i let myself in for?

BethPOV

I sat in the back of Alice's porche with Bella.

I hated shopping, i only liked it when i was with people. But not Alice.

Everytime i went with her i came home with blister on my feet. Not nice at all.

"So i have an idea on what to get you Beth, i saw this cute gucci dress when i went with Bella the last time and it would look so cute on you" Alice cooed

"I don't do gucci" I said

"Louis Vutton?"

"No"

"Dior?"

"No"

"Hmph, what do you do then?" Alice wanted to know

"I like random clothes, affordable ones" I insisted.

"Your no fun, do you know that, your just like Bella" I smiled

"And how is that Alice?" I laughed.

"Oh your jsut so alike, your taste in fashion and the fact that you both grimance when i say something which is ment to be good" Alice insisted

"You are so wise" I said with no effort. "How do you do it?"

She tapped the side of her head, it;s all in here" She laughed.

My head felt tired, i hated having to put a wall up in my head, keeping everything from the Cullens, it was like a constant headache. Just one minute wouldnt hurt.

I felt my head start to relax and suddenly the car swerved.

My eyes flew open and Alice was rigid.

"Shit" I mutterd.

The car was still swerving and Bella was tight in her seat with fear.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed hold of the wheel steadying it. Alice suddely came back and looked at me with eyes filled with emotion.

"I'm sorry, for what you have just saw" I mutterd sitting back into my seat folding my arms across my chest

"No Beth, that was the best thing ive ever seen in my life, you've given them hope at life" She said, her voice breaking.

"Whats going on?" Bella whisperd, tight in the corner of the car.

"Nothign you need to worry about Bella" Alice smiled.

"Well i want to know" Rosalie said

"Later" Alice said with a stern voice.

I leaned my head against the window and watched the building fly past.

"Oooo we're here" Alice shouted which took me out of my trance

"Then lets get this over with" i said getting out the car.

We walked into the entrence together when Alice perked up

"Rose, you wanted to get some shoes, take Bella to get some too" Alice said

Rosalie sighed and walked off with Bella follwing.

**(lots of talking ahead)  
**  
"So you and me need to have a chat don't we?" She said.

"If we must"

"So my vision..."

"Only happend because i let it happen"

"Why?"

"I let my guard down for a second and it happend, it's my fault"

"Ohh"

"I'm curious, waht did you actually see?"

"It's hard to explain, i saw my family, but we had aged somehow and i was holding a baby and a little boy was behind me holding onto Jasper. I saw rosalie with a lttle girl next to her leg and Emmett was playing with her. I saw Bella and Edward with the most beautiful little girl on their lap, she looked so mush like Bella. What is all this Beth, please tell me"

I"t's hope Alice, I came back to make this happen. The world i live in, there is no hope. My family is all dead. All i have left is Will and i dont want to loose him too."

"So can i ask a question and you give me the truth in return?"

"Yes"

"Are you Bella and Edward's daugher?"

**Sorry i have to leave you with a cliffy**

So is she, isnt she?

**R&R**

**Thanks,**

Jemma x


	6. Liar

**So, the cliffy?**

**What do you think? Want the answers?  
Okay, heres the deal, i dont think many people like this story, so i want reveiws or no more chapters**

**How does that soud?  
**

**BTW: Im changing he first chapter to 3 months when i get the time, cause the 3 weeks ws just too soon to cram everything into it, so 3 months, only a month left till the wedding  
yum**

**  
SO heres another one, but i want loads of reveiws for the next chap**

**D: Don;t own**

Chapter 6: Liar

EdwardPOV

What made Bella want to go shopping, thats what i want to know" Emmett said.

I was curious, why did she want to go shopping when she loathed it?

"I don't trust this girl yet" I said, i had said this so many times over the past two weeks to anyone who would listen.

"Edward, she is fine, don;t worry, there is no harm" Carlisle tried to assure me but it wasnt working.

"Something is wrong Carlisle, i know it, whether it is good or bad" I mutterd. I missed Bella. I wish they would hurry home

"So, anyone up for a game or something, i'm bored" Emmet suggested

"No"

"Aw, come on Edward"

"No"

"Your no fun" Emmett huffed and walked out of the room, leaving me and Carlise alone.

"Edward, whats on your mind? I know there is something wrong" Carlise broke the silence

"Just worried about Bella and how close she is getting to Bethany" The only people who called her Bethany were me and Carlise to be formal

"She is no harm Edward" Carlise said and walked ut of the room leaving me to sulk.

BethPOV

Are you Bella and Edward's daughter?" Alice asked wide eyed

I sighed. "No"

"Fine" She said and turned away, walking.

"Wait!" I heard myself say and she apperard right infront of me

"Yes? Something you would like to say?" Alice smiled, showing her teeth

"Why do you presume i am Bella's daughter?" I asked, wating to know

"Your just so alike, your looks, everything, plus your a half vampire" I nodded.

"Couldnt i jsut be her sister?" I pointed out

"Omgareyoubellassister?" Alice squeeled

"No"

"So if your not her daughter and your not her sister, then who are you?" She asked

Who was i?

I had been asking this question for a very long time now, i had kept my identity a secret from everyone apart from Will, even my own family members.  
I wanted to be normal, i wanted to grow up, having kids and get married. I could never be normal.

But i could try.

"I'm simply just Beth, a girl from the future" I said

"Yeah, and i'm Alice, the human" She laughed as we walked

I laughed too.

We saw Bella and Rosalie coming with lots of shopping bags and they spotted us

"Beth, Alice over here" Bella shouted

We ran over laughing.

"Hey Mom!" I said going over to Bella hugging her.

I suddenly realized what i had done and jumped back, landing on the floor. Alice stared at me with wide eyes

"What did you just call me?" Bella asked laughing

"I-i" I started but couldnt finish the sentence

"She said Tom, because we were talking about who we would look like as boys, Beth is Ron and I'm Toby. Your Tom and Rose is Fred" Alice said laughing

"Yeah, that" I mutterd geting up

"Oh, well okay" Bella said and the same time Rosalie said "Lets go shopping already"

We started walking onwards when Alice pulled me to one side

"Your a rotton liar Beth" She said and walked off

I stopepd in my tacks and laughed

"Yes, yes i am"

**Well, tell iz what you think  
How do you feel about Beth being Bella's child?**

**Happy, sad?  
yeah well w.e**

NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET SOME GOOD REVEIWS

xx


	7. Awful Friend

**Ok, scew having reveiws  
i cba to wait for them  
please yourselvs**

ON WITH ZEE STORY!!

**D- I dont own**

Chapter 7: Awful Friend

AlicePOV

I have a niece, i couldnt get my head around it. I couldnt keep my gaze from Beth and i couldnt stop smiling.

"Whats a matter with you?" Rose wanted to know

I looked at her smiling. "You'll find out soon" I promised her

"Hmph" She walked away to have a look at more clothes

Bella and Beth were both looking at the dresses and laughing away with eachother. I still couldnt help smiling.

"Hey, Beth Help me over here with something please, Bella go find Rose please" I smiled at her.

Bella looked confused but went anyways.

""So, i suppose you want to ask questions" Beth smiled

I giggled. "Ofcourse, so what made you come back here?"

"I told you, you loose the fight, i'm here to help, that was the truth i wasnt lying about that"

"Ah right, so why on earth did you get called Bethany, i mean it's nice but i don't belive Edward and Bella would call you that of all names"

"My name isnt Bethany, people presumed, it's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Alice Rose Esme Cullen, bit of a mouthful if you ask me"

I squeeled "OMG my names there" She raised an eyebrow

"So is Rosalies and Esme's" She pointed out

"I know! But i'm first"

"Whatever floats your boat...Aunt Alice" She said and walked away winking

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AUNT ALICE" I squeeled again.

People around me gave me looks hinking i was crazy

"What?" I demaned to know and they all turned their gazes else where. Oh screw them. I walked off to find Bella, Rose and my niece, Elizabeth

_Damn, that sounds good _i thaught and giggled.

BethPOV

Alice was getting over excited, i just hoped she kept it to herself.

I walked over to Beth who was talking to Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton.

"So Bella, when's the big day" Jessica wanted to know.

"Just less then a month to go i guess" Bella mutterd

"You don;t seem to happy Bella" Mike pointed out. I really did not like him - nor his son

"Shes happy, excited, nervous, whatever, you name it" I came over and stood never to Bella. She smiled

"Hey, i'm Mike, and you are?"

"Not interested thanks" Holding up my left hand and turned to Bella and said "Come on, i'm hungry"

I dragged her to this little cafe and we sat down and orderd some food.

"So" I said to break the silence "Hows life?" She looked down at the table and started playing with the salt shaker.

"S'okay" She mutterd.

"Somethings wrong, i can tell. You can tell me anything Bella"

"I'm just confussed, i mean Jake has a son and i'm going to become a vampire in less then a month and i'm going to...s-sleep with um Edward which i was looking forward too, but i dont know what to do and to be honest, i'm scared"

"Everything will be fine, i promse"

"So, um have you and Will, you know" She lowerd her voice "Done it, i mean i just dont know what to do, sorry for asking" She blushed

Oh god! Sex talk is not a good point

"Um, yeah" I mutterd blushing too

Alice and Rose silently joined us looking at both our red faces

"Talking about sex?" Alice guessed.

My eyes winded.

"Honestly Bella, it's fine, you'll be ok" Rose said and i laughed

She glared and demaned "What?".

"Me? Oh nothing"

"Good"

"I just recall you saying that it wasnt fine when you and Emmett first did it, you said that..." I was interupted

"Why you little..." She started but was Cut off by Alice

"Ok, enough" Alice said sternly

There was a silence when me and Bella finished eating. Then it was time to go.

The car was silent on the way home which was quite relaxing and it gave me time to think over everything which had happend in the last couple of hours. I hoped that Alice would keep it to herself and not let it go to anyone, especially not Edward. I hoped that Will was alright. I worried about everything. Way too much.

"Were home" Alice suddenly said

Yes, this was my true home.

BellaPOV

"Well, i better go home" Beth said, getting out of the car.

No!

"Um, can't you stay for a while" I pleaded looking her straight in the eye

She sighed "I suppose i can"

"Woo, great" Rosalie said sarcasticly

We walked inside of the Cullen house and i was met immidietly by Edward who pulled me into his arms

"I missed you" He mutterd against my cheek

"You too" I replied smiling and reaching up to kiss him

The kiss lingerd longer then it should and by the time we pulled apart everyone was gone, including Beth. Where was she?

"Where's Beth?" I asked Edward

I heard him sigh "I wish you would stop getting close to her Bella, i still don;t trust her" This made me angry

"Well if you give her a chance then you will find out that she is no harm Edward, and she is my friend so dont talk about her like that" I snapped

"Im sorry" He said

"It's ok" I said and gave him a quick hug and went looking for Beth.

I couldnt find her, she must have went when i was kissing Edward.

_Im an awful friend _i thaught while a tear tolled down my cheek

?POV

I heard my Elizabeth cry, what made her so upset?

"I can't do this anymore, it hurts so badly" She sobbed into the tree she leaned against

i came into the open and went and hugged my baby

"There there dear, it will soon be over" I soothed her while rocking her gentley

"I'm hurting her, all of them, i'm so useless, why did Will even want me?" She cried

"He loves you because you are beautiful on the inside and the out and you couldnt hurt a fly my dear" I rubbed her back

"Your forgetting all those fights i've had with the volturi and what i done to Janes hair" She laughed and it was music to my ears to hear her laugh again.

"I did, forgive me" I laughed along with her

"How's G?" She wanted to know

"He's fine, he's here too" I turned her around to where my husband stood.

She stood up and ran to him holding onto him for dear life

"I've missed you two like mad" She laughed

"And we've missed you, it gets boring up there sometimes" Siad my husband

"I expect so" She laughed but then her face got serious "Will you please stay with me, you can live with me and the Blacks, they wont mind"

I looked at my husband and walked over

"What do you think then? Shall we?" He asked

I simply nodded my head in agreement and Beth smiled

"Lets go home then" She said and took out hands and led us to out home for the time being.

**Whos the mistary POV?**

**Take a guess, i are you?**

**R&R??**

**Ly!**

**Jemma x  
**


	8. Darling

**My computer is kinda off limit atm  
so i can only use it at my grans  
so i'll try and update as much as i can**

**D - I dont own a thing, apart from Will 3**

**Chapter 8: Darling**

WillPOV

I sat with Jacob most days, it was less then a month until Bella got married and he was nervous about going.

I knew he wanted to go, but he wasnt sure he was welcome.

"Dad, look why dont we go get suits, we'll go with the boys and aunt Emily can come too, it will be fun" I suggested

"I don't think they would want to go" He whisperd.

"Ofcourse they would, even if they dont, we can go, i'll be going with Beth anyways, look dad, youve gotta get used to Edward and the Cullens, cause you'll be seeing them alot in the future, Edward hates me too, butr hey you dont see me sitting in a corner crying"

"I am not sitting in a corner crying" He mutterd

"Not yet" I laughed. He joined in.

"Knock knock" I heard Beth's voice in the doorway, I smiled.

"Look, Um Jake, i hope you don't mind but ive braught some people who kinda need a place to stay" And behind Beth, were the two people who had helped me through my left the most after my dad and mom.

My dad looked up confussed but nodded once he looked at the woman, i guess he felt reasurred because everytime i looked at her thats how i felt.

"Thank you Jacob" Beth went over and hugged him and my dad blushed

"Well thats ok" He laughed.

"Soo...Are you coming to the wedding Jake?" Beth asked him.

"I uh, don't know if Bella would want me there."

"Ofcourse she would, your her best friend"

"Then i'll go"

"Good, so Will wanna come with us to the Cullens? Beth asked me

"Um, wolf, remeber?"

"You smell like me, they wont care" She mutterd standing up and going over to the door where the other two stood

"Okay im coming, see you later dad" I mutterd going over to Beth.

"Bye...son" I smiled.

BellaPOV

"I said i won Jasper" Emmett growled at his brother

"You cheated, so therefore i won" Jasper growled straight back

It was so amusing watching them play together.

"Bella who won?" They both asked

"Guys, no way, i'm staying out of this" I said

"Hmph, lets call it a draw" Emmett muterd then got up and went upstairs

"So, your feeling more happy today?" Jasper asked once we were alone

Edward was with Alice and Rose upstairs trying on more wedding stuff, Emmett had probably joined them.

"Yeah, i am, i feel almost back to normal" I smiled

Someone came bolting down the stairs i turned around and Emmett came running down and slammed straight into the door, almost putting it through.

"That was not fair Edward, i simply said, "oh you look rather dashing" and you wild, thats the last time i say anything to you" Emmett grumbled getting up

"You said it sarcasticly" Edward said from the top of the stairs.

He looked beautiful, more then a god this time, all i wanted to do was take him in my arms and... well you know.

"Um Bella, you really should remeber that i can feel what your feeling" Jasper mutterd

I turned to him and looked down to where he was pointing, his croch

"Oh my god!" I jumped back and landed on the floor

All the Cullens had gatherd around and were laughing, i blushed.

"Sorry Jasper" I said

"No worries Bella, could happen to anyone right?"

"But it has to happen to me"

"Bella, love" Edward called out and wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed and shrunk into his chest

I heard the door open and looked up

EdwardPOV

I felt Bella look up to the door and i done the same, even though i knew fine well who it would be

Bethany.

"Hey guys" She looked and everyone, then her gaze met mine "Edward"

I nodded in her diretion

The wolf was behind her, but i some how didnt seem to mind him that much anymore and nodded at him too

He nodded back

There was also two other figures at the door

"I hope you dont mind, but ive brought some guests" Her gaze was on me all the time she said it

The two people walked through the door and i took and intake on breath

"Hello, Edward, darling"

"Mother? Father?" I whisperd

"Yes my son" My father whisperd

Everything went black

Woooooooooooo

What do yah think?

Its a bit short but... you know

R&R

Jemma x


	9. Revenge

**Edwards mammy and daddy  
woooop  
Now im dead excited for Bd  
but some people say it isnt good as the others  
cries**

**but i hope ill like it  
and this is as if BD never happend**

**  
On with the story**

Chapter 9: Revenge

  
BethPOV

"OH MY GOD!" Bella's frantic voice screamed.

"God damn it" I mutterd going over to help

Edward had fainted when he saw his mother and father, jesus, anyone would, but a vampire shouldnt faint. Things were happening too fast and there was not much i could do, Edward shouldnt be showing these signs. It was impossible.

"Carlisle, is he going to be ok" Bella whisperd

"Ofcourse Bella, i think he's just fainted" Carlisle reasurred her.

Edward started to move and groan. He eventually lifted his head up and looked around. "Ow, what the hell happend Carlisle?"

"Well, i belive you fainted Edward" Carlisle replied, his forehead wrinckling up in confussion

"Thats impossible, and i could have sworn i saw my mother, which is, well thats impossible too." Edward said, looking around.

Elizabeth and G stood behind me and Edward eventually met eyes with them. His eyes widned.

"Mom? Father?" He squeeked. I had to hold in my giggles.

"Yes my darling, it's us, i'm very sorry we gave you a fright" Elizabeth apologized. Edward shook his head violently.

"But how? He whisperd. Elizabeth looked at me and then turned back to Edward.

"It's all because of Beth, she got in touch with your father and i, so we came back, for you wedding" Elizabeth replied softley. Edward turned his head to me.

"Thank you" He said.

"Your welcome, i guess" I mutterd. I wasnt used to him acting like this around me.

"Well i hate to interupt this, but ive heard from Tanya and the denali clan and they would like us to visit" Alice interupted

"Ah well yes, i have been meaning too, how about it, the whole family come?" Carlisle suggested.

I saw Alice shoot a look in my direction, i widend my eyes and mouthed "No". She pouted and turned back around to face Carlisle.

"Well myself and Edward must go for the time being, but i promise we will be visiting once you return from Denali" Elizabeth announced hugging her son and watching the two Edwards embrace like a father and son should.

"Goodbye all" They said and dissapeard. I sighed and sat on the floor.

"Ahhh Beth, are you coming to Denali with us, your very welcome" Esme asked.

"Um, i'll - " I started but was interupted by Alice who said "Ofcourse she is coming, she wouldnt miss it for the world wouldnt you not Bethy poo"?

The Cullens exchanged glances.

"Never call me that again please and ok i'll come" I moaned.

I looked at Edward again and regretted it, we was watching me with carful eyes, i had to keep my distance and not give anything away.

I kept thinking about Will and thats the only thing i would let Edward hear inside my head. I thaught about toher stuff too but had clocked his wanerding mind.

(Flashback)

"Beth i have missed you around here and im just glad your alive" Charlie hugged me once again and i found myself smiling and hugging him back. "Your parnets still live here in forks, theyve missed you and never stopped looking"

My smile faded. "I don't remeber them" I mutterd.

"Oh hon, come here" I immidetly went and hugged him tight "Everything will be fine, now why dont you go on up to your mothers old room and get some rest" I nodded.

"Night grandpa" I was surprised at the words and i just ran straight upstairs and into the room.

My eyes opened in shock, how did i know which room hers was?

I looked around and then colapsed on her bed. I sniffed and enjoyed the smell of her, i could still smell it faintly, tomorrow i would find her and at last be safe and at home

"Knock knock" A voice from the window said. I sat bolt upright and clenched my hand into a fist then i saw who it was, i relaxed.

"Hi" I breathed.

Will.

"So, ya missed me?" He laughed and came and sat on the bed. I smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Deffenatly" I smelled him and he laughed again, i had only knowen him for a day but i knew i loved him. "Whats a matter, i know somethigns wrong"

"How do you always seem to see through me?" I asked.

"I don't know" He admitted "I can just tell, so tell me, what is a matter?"

"I cant remeber my parents" I sighed " I want to but it's just impossible" He nodded

"What are your parents names?" He asked

"Isabella and Edward" I answerd immidetly and my mouth dropped open in shock

"Cullen?" He finished, i nodded. He took one of my curles from my hair and started playing with it.

"You know them?" I asked. He nodded

"Your moms my dads best friend, he used to be Edwards enemy but the treaty was aboloshed years ago, there was no need for it any longer" Will said.

"Oh" It's all i could say

"So, about you and me, are we a couple or not?" He asked embaressed

"Most deffanetly" I said crushing my lips to his

(End flashback)

EdwardPOV

(in Denali)

I listend to Beth's thaughts more often now, they were often about Will. I had learned alot about her by listening into her mind. Her and Will had gotten married at eighteen, they now lived in a house in forks.

But by listening i have never heard anything about her parents, had they died or something? I didnt want to ask, i had enough manners not to touch that subject. I had eventually took Carlisles word and had decided that she was not a threat.

Bella was quite fond of her and they had become close friends, as did Alice. There was somthing going on between Alice and Beth but they were not sharing with the rest of us. But i would get to the bottom of that after the wedding

We walked up to the door of Tanya and her covens house and she immidietly came out with a big smile. "Ah, Edward, i have missed you and quickly, come in all of you, i dont want my hair to get wet" She laughed and walked in the house.

"And god forbid that Tanya's hair should get wet" Beth mutterd and followed us in. I tried to hide my smirk but Bella was silently laughing too.

"It's good to see you Tanya, Marcus, Leo and eventually Sophia" Carlise greeted them

"I see you have braught _Bella _and a new members name i do now know" Tanya said to me while sneering Bella's name, i didnt like that. Bella scowled

"Yes, i have braughted Bella and this is -" I was interupted by Beth

"The names Dorris, nice to meet you" Beth said

"Pleasure to meet you Dorris" Tanya said, but i could tell she didnt like her

Beth was glaring at Tanya's face and she noticed. "What are you staring at Dorris?" Tanya demanded

"You your just very pretty" Beth smiled a fake smile, but i heard her thaughts

_I was staring at your nose, id like to break it, and i garuntee that i will by the end of this stay, stupid vain cow _She thaught and i laughed

Tanya looked at me, then turned to Beth and said. "Doris, why dont you take Bella to the others, i'd like to catch up with Edward here" She smiled.

She went over to Bella with a drink in her hand to i presume offer her it but purposly spilt it on her, Bella yelped.

_i hate her _Beth thaught but she smiled and said "Ofcourse i will Mary, i'll be back in a sec" She was away with Bella before Tanya could say anything. My breathing wa shard and i couldnt belive Tanya would do something like that

"Its Tanya" She growled into thin air then she recoverd herself "So Edward, how have you been?" She said taking my hand

"He's been perfectly fine, infact super" Beth asnwerd from behind me, i was greatful that she was doing this if i was honest

"I asked him not you" Tanya said

"And i answerd for him" She said back "And by the way, would you like your diary back, cause it got boring after the part where you were talking about Edward"

Tanya's face went even whiter

"I quote: I couldnt stop staring at Edwards area, i wonder what he would be like in bed, it seems so big, i wondder how big it is, i wonder if he would let me touch it" Beth laughed and my eyes flew open, i heard Emmett and Bella laugh behind me

"You little bitch" Tanya spat

"No love, your the little bitch, treat Bella like dirt again this weekend, you'll have me to deal with and i have my strengths" Beth spat right back with venom

I went over to Bella and smiled at her, she laughed "She wanted to touch it Edward" She giggled

i shook my head but laughed

"I think this was a bad idea, and that we should just leave" Carlisle said

"Yes" I agreed

Beth ran around Tanya then out of the door and into Emmetts jeep quickly followed by Emmett himself , we all followed and got into the car.

Beth and Emmett were laughing uncontrolably and thats when i heard a pearcing scream which would have deafend any human close enough.

I looked at Beths hands and there she hand a pair of sissors in one and a pony tail of blonde hair in the other, i smirked.

Carlisle looked at Beth in a dissapointed way but then laughed. "Emmett told me too" She giggled and threw the hair out the window

"Goodbye Tanyas lovely hair" She squeeled qith laughed as did Bella. "Ahh revenge is sweet"

"Thanks Beth" Bella said smiling.

"No problamo, anytime" Beth smiled.

For once in my life i had everything i wanted, my parents, my family, a happy Bella, and a new edition to the family, Beth.

**Well what do yah think?**

**A/N**

THIS STORY IS AS IF BEAKING DAWN NEVER HAPPEND!!

**R&R**

**Jemma x**


	10. Danger

**BD is amazin, i got the hapy ending i wanted  
**

**A/N  
Sory for making Tanya seem mean in the last chap, i went with the flow  
and also  
WARNING  
this chapter could be disturning tbh**

D- I stole it, dont hurt me cries -- NOT

Chapter 10: Danger

BellaPOV  
**A/N  
I wanna get into the real stroy now, so im skipping about a week and were straight onto the wedding and the honeymoon, we all know what happens so lets just get through this quickly**

I slowly walked up the isle beside my father, silently crying as i laid eyes on Edward, he looked amazing in his suit.

I made it up next to him and he took my hands, looking into my eyes, he whisperd "I love you"

Thats made me cry harder and the ceremony begun. I managed to choke out my "i do's" while Edward said his smoothly looking at me the whole time.

Once the ceremony was over, we headed straight onto the after party, which went as smoothly as possible that i didnt quite belive it.

Sadly Elizabeth and Sir Edward had to go back, as they only came to see the wedding, Edward missed them, i could tell.

But after many fances, i went outside for a bit fresh air and heard Alice talking to Beth.

"I'm dissapearing, it has to happen tomorrow, that my conceve date, if it doest happen, i go poof" Beth sighed

"It will happen, i can feel it" Alice replied

"I hope your right for both our sakes" Beth mutterd and walked back on, smiling as she passed me

A few hours laster i was on a plane and after that i was on a beautiful island called Isle Esme.

My final wish was fufilled. Edward finally slept with me, in so many words.

All i could eat was eggs over the whole honeymoon, it was like i had a craving. It felt extremly weird. Just two weeks laster we were back home in the Cullen House.

**A/N  
I know im going dead fast, im sorry**

A couple of days passed normally, nothing extrodanary.

Alice, Rose, Em and Esme went huntingso that left the rest of us, Beth and Will were coming over later tonight just for somemore company.

Nothing could go wrong, not now.

**  
**

CarlislePOV

"Doctor Cullen?" One of the nurses called Moira knocked on my door at the surgery

"Yes Moira?" I answerd

"Heath Richards is here" She said with worry in her voice

"Ah yes, send him in please"

She was right to be scared of him, he was a 150 year old mental health vampire, i had been trying to help him through out the years, but nothing had been working to calm his mentelnes. I had given him injectings to see if they made things any better, but as usual, medicine doesnt help out kind, some only wear them out. He was dangerous.  
Heath walked through the door and grunted in my direction.

"Nice to see you again Heath" I greeted him.

"Doc, why do i have to keep coming to see you, all you and your bloody loving home vamps all think im crazy but i'm not" He spat

"Heath, we need to help you" I spoke calmly

"I DON'T NEED NO GOD DAMN HELP" He screamed. He stood up and knock everything off my desk and picking up the computer and smashing it through the window.

"All the fucking docotrs ive seen turn a blind eye to me, i didnt mind, but _you_ never fucking give up do you" He grunted while knocking all the medication from the cabnests off the wall.

"Heath, please calm down, we can discuss this calmly without there being any violence" I said calmly

"Thats the thing with you Dr calm, you want everything to be simple, me i like violence, i like a challenge" He laughed

I heard people running down the corridoor and seconds later they burst through the door. John, a very muscled man, like Emmett, restraind Heath while he was thrashing about, but John was too strong. I had been giving Heath these injections for years now and they took the vampire energy from him when he got worked up, it was the only way i could get through to him without causing violence.

"I'm going to make you pay Doc, if its the last thing i do, i promise" Heath said breathlessly and he was dragged away, thankfully we was not venomus

I sighed and started cleaning the mess up

"Dr Cullen?" Moira's little voice said

"Yes Moira?"

"Are you hurt, because i could have someone check you out and i could get the cleaners in here" She said

"I'm fine" I smiled and she scurried off

Later did i know that Heath was going to live up to his threat

BellaPOV

There was only six of us in the Cullen house. Me, Beth, Will, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle had walked through the door ten minutes ago.

The others were away hunting and would be back until tomorrow as they extended their range to seattle.

I watched Beth and Will will a small smile on my face.

"You smell" Beth laughed pinching her nose

"Of roses? Why thank you" He grinned and took a strand of her hair and twirled it in his fingers

"Nope of wet dog, becasue your an animal" She laughed again and i couldnt help sniggering and Edward produced a smile

"Only in the bedroom, i can show you if you like" He leaned towards her and licked her cheek

"Ew, you are so vile sometimes" She said wiping her cheek "Oh why did i choose to marry you in stead of Chris Newton?"

"Oh thats harsh, your going to make me cry, if you like i could give him a ring" Will joked

"Oh shut up you silly mut" She joked pulling his hair gently

"I love you" He whisperd and pulled her close. I looked up at Edward and smiled, he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh god, please stop, everyones emotions are going wild, im going to be kissing Carlisle soon" Jasper moaned

I laughed.

"I hope not Jasper, what would Esme and Alice say?" Carlisle laughed back

Everyone laughed, the mood was so relaxed nothing could go wrong.

We decided to watch a movie and Carlisle made me, Beth and Will popcorn.

The wedding was just a week away and everyone was exicted, including me. I settled down next to Edward and watched the movie, by the time it was finished, it was 9 at night.

Edward suddenly stiffend and turned to the door and so did Beth, Carlisle and Jasper. Will stood up and put his hands on Beths shoulders.

"Who the hell could that be?" Beth whisperd at the same time as Will said "Who the hell knocks at the Cullen house?"

I suddenly heard a knock.

"I'll answer it" Edward mutterd and strode over the the door and opened it. Ouside were a man and a woman, clearly vampires with no clothing on.

"We are so sorry to desturb you but we smelt you scent and if we turned up on a humans door step like this, we would clearly shock them so we thaught it would be better to deal with out own kind" The man said

"What happend to you both?" Carlisle went over and stood with one hand on Edwards shoulder

"We were attaked in the woods, two vampires took our clothes and left us, we stumbled in the woods looking for some kind of help when we stumbled on your house catching your scent" The woman said "My name is Victoria and my mate here is called Desmond" She added looking at Beth

I flinched at the name Victoria. Jasper came and sat next to me putting an arm around me calming me.

"Ah, well come in, Edward would you be so kind as too fetch some clothes, i think mine and Esme's should fit perfectly" Carlisle said to Edward and he ran upstairs and returned a moment later with two sets of clothes, handing them to Carlisle.

"Here to go" He smiled and handed them to the couple and a moment later they were dressed in jeans and t-shirts.

"I see you are friends with a Human and a wolf i have heard the legends of them" Desmond said and Edward hissed while Will growled.

"Ofcourse we will not harm them, we come with no threat" The woman added smiling at Beth.

She seemed to be fond of Beth as she kept smiling at her while Beth had her eyebrows raised.

"Now how about we all sit down and have a nice chat?" Desmond decided and Edward, Carlisle and Will all sat back down while Desmond and Victoria came in and sat down opposate.

Will had a protective arm around Beth and Edward done the same with me, while Carlisle took a seat next to Jasper.

"Ah, Desmond, master is here" Victoria giggled and all of our heads shot up

Carlisle started to stand up and in a flash someone was right infront of him. "I think you sould sit down Doc"

"Heath, what are you doing in my home?" Carlise whisperd sitting down

"I never break a promise" He laughed and patterd Carlises head.

"Master" Desmond stood up and went over to Heath. Heath kissed his forward then on the lips. My eyes opened in horror, i had never seen a gay vampire

"Victoria, what have you drawen our attention too?" Heath asked Victoria. She simply pointed at Beth.

"Shes irrasistable" She purred in Beth's direction. Beth's eyes widend.

"Yes and shes mine" Will spat and pulled Beth even closer

"Mhm, now i would like us to all swap seats then i want to play a little game, i would like Edward and Beth on one side and Bella and Jasper on the other, Carlisle ou sit in the chair and Will, you can sit on the floor, you wont be here much longer until i want you back, infact Desmond, take him and do as you please, even try and run dear William, and your wife dies" Heath said coldly

"What!?" Beth squeeked and desperatly looked at Will

"I'll be fine" He said before he was dragged off my desmond.

"Now, even try and fight me, Bella and future girl here dies, now move" He spat and we all mooved to our chosen positions

Heath sat on the edge of Carlisles chair and stroked his hair tenerdly "You see doc, now i have to get your family involved, if you had only given up, we wouldnt be here"

I looked over at Beth, whose eyes were fixed on the door wich he and Desmond had just went through, you could hear scuffeling and a moment later Will bust through the door clutching his arm which was bleeding. Beth stood up quickly but Heath came and blocked hr path.

"Sit down future girl" He barked and pushed her down.

He went over to Will and grabbed him bu his coller upwards and pushed him over to where the rest of us sat and he landed on Beth.

"Will" She whisperd, crying.

"I'm fine, ill tell you later okay" He promised Heath dragged him over the me and Jasper and he sat on the floor below us, i heard him cracking his arm back into place, and my head went dizzy with the blood, but i was desperate to hold on. Edwards eyes never left mine.

"Now how about truth or dare with a twist?" Heath laughed and placed items on the tabe infront of us.

The items were: A birth certificate, a pregnancy test, a raizor, a packet of condoms. I crined away from the last one.

"Now whos first, William?" Heath looked at Will, and he nodded in agreement. "Take your pick future boy"

"The pregnancy test" He said quietly

"Excelent choice, now Beth, truth or dare" Beth looked shaken up

"Dare" She said quickly. Will looked at her confussed

"Kiss Edward" Beth took a deep breath while i was holding mine.

"Truth" She whisperd

"Whose is this pregnant test" Heath asked grinning.

"Mine" She whisperd, Will's eyes windend.

"Lets get these two facing eachother, Desmond, Victoria?" Victoria came and dragged Beth off the sofa so she was facing Will on the other end of the table, leaning on the floor.

"Tell him" Heath commanded.

"I am so sorry Will, i didn't tell you" Beth was crying

"Beth, i-i...when?" Will asked

"We were sixteen" She whisperd.

"Jesus, Beth, what happend to it, where's the baby now?"

"I lost him, Carlisle told me he was a boy, i didn't know i was even pregnant until i was loosing him, Carlise deliverd him, no one knew but him, i am so sorry will"

"A boy" Will whisperd, he closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. " Why didnt you tell me"

Beth's eyes were full of tears, she didnt answer so Victoria tangled her hands in Beths hair and pulled her head up so that she was leaning against Will's head, Desmond has done the same. This was torture.

"I wanted to save you the pain it caused me, i didnt want to see you as upset as i was" She whisperd

"Was that when you wouldnt touch me for a month?"

"Yes, i am so sorry Will, i didnt mean to cause you all this pain"

"I should have been there for you, i would have done anything to stop that from happening, to save you from the grief. I'm so sorry, Beth" Will was crying too now. I felt a small tear run down the side of my cheek

Heath clapped. "Now this is what i call drama"

Edward found his voice. "Havent you caused them enough pain, stop this"

"The best bit is yet to come, so come on then Edward pick something from the table"

"No"

"Pick something or i kill _your_ Bella" I stiffend

"The certificate" I heard Beth hiss

"Oh unlucky future girl, truth or dare" Heath laughed

Beth who was still leaning on the floor looked up, her eyes red from crying. "You choose" She spat

"I choose truth" Will growled at Heath. " Now Bella, sit next to Edward as Beth here has a confession for both of you"

I done what i was told

Victoria grabbed Beth's hair and faced her in our direction, Edward had my hand in his and i was pulled close.

"So Beth, tell us your reall name"

"Elizabeth Alice Rose Esme Cullen" She spat at him

Edward stiffend and i gasped.

"And who are your parents?"

"Bella and Edward" My mouth dropped open and my hand went to my stomache

Victoria leaned down and whisperd in Beth's ear and then licked her cheek.

"Get your god damn hands off me" Beth slapped Victorias hands away and Victoria braught her hand back and slapped Beth on the cheek which sent her to the other end of the room

"No!" I stood up but Heath pushed me back down

"Now Doc, hasnt your family been hurt enough" Heath Asked Carlise

"Leave them alone, please, its me you want" Carlise pleaded but Heath jsut shook his head and laughed. I looked over at Beth who was unconcious and Will was beside her trying to waker her up, i badly wanted to go see if she was ok

"Bella, Edward looks a little bored, go please Jasper" Heath laughed

"What!?" I squeeked

"Go give jasper a hand job, you heard me"

"No"

"Then i kill your pretty daughter"

"Ok" I whisperd and sat back next to Jasper

"Go on" Heath leered

"I'm so sorry Jasper" I cried

"Its ok Bella" Jasper replied

"Edward?" I whipserd

"I'm ok Bella" He replied but his voice made me unsure.

I stared unzipping Jaspers jeans crying out loud when suddenly i heard a voice

"Enough is enough" Beth was standing up next to Will

"Victoria, have your fun with future girl, then kill her" Heath said bored

Victoria launched herself and Beth but Beth's hands filled with fire and she threw it at Victoria who then fell on the ground, burning.

Jasper and Edward took their oppertunity to take down desmond and heath.

Will had joined them ofcourse and together they finished them off.

"I am so sorry-" Carlise had started

"Its fine Carlisle, you didnt know" Edward reasurred him

"We should call the others" Jasper said and hurried off. I turned around to look at Beth but she and Will were gone. Edward looked too.

"Tomorrow Bella" Edward said as he took me upstairs

Tomorrow i would see my daugher.

**Sorry for not updating i had a bit writers block, but then i got this idea  
so what did yah think?**

**It was a bit disturning wasnt it ahah?**

**R&R**

**Xx**


	11. Friends

**I made a mistake last chap, i said bella was looking forward to the wedding when it was over,  
silly mee  
haha.  
**

****

Chapter 11: Friends

BethPOV

"What the hell did he do to you in there Will" I demmanded on the way to Jacob's

"Nothing, i hit him so he broke my arm the threw me out" Will mutterd "But i'd rather know about _our _baby, Beth"

"Will, i told you, i lost him, i didn't know, i was young, and we were stupid, i dont even know if i can carry to full term" I said quietly

"So theres no chance of kids then?" He whisperd

"I don't know Will, lets just go home"

"What, to the future?" He asked confused

"Yes, im sick of here, i wanan go see Katie, Matt, and your Ash and Jack, please Will" I begged

"What about the volturi, and your mom? What if Bella dies and she loses you, where does that leave me?"

"Fine"

He put his arms around me "I love you, lets just go back to my dads and we can hang there for a good few weeks, just us"

"Yeah, i'd like that" I smiled

He took hold of my hand and we walked into la push and into Jacobs house, together

EdwardPOV

"Ah yes, i see the child" Carlises said and pointed to the screen where there was a small dot on it "Bella's deffenintly pregnant, how extrodanary"

I was frozen in the spot looking at the screen, i was going to be a father, Beth's father. I hadnt in all the time i had been alive, been prepared for this moment. I was scared.

"Wow" Was all Bella said lying on the table with a hand on the side of her stomache.

"I want to talk to - uh- Beth" I said quietly, knowing fine well Carlise could hear me.

"It's up tp you son" He said back.

What i wanted the most was to hold my daughter in my arms and tell her that i loved her, even though she was such a small thing in my Bella's stomache, that i would take care of her and her mother and i would never let her down as a father.

"I'll be back soon Bella" I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Give her my love" She smiled and patted her flat stomache. She was taking to the idea quite well considering all the facts of what happend yesterday.

I ran out the house, knowing fine well that she would be at Jacobs with Will, the border was banashed but they would smell me if i crossed over there, so if one came i would ask and if i was not granted i would force my way through, just to see my daughter.

I ran through the woods and came to a halt at the border where Jacob Black was standing.

"Hey" He mutterd

"Hello" I breathed

"Looks like me and you are gonna be family in the future"

"I guess so"

"I know you wanna see her, but now isnt a good time Edward, shes confussed and there two more people shown up from the future, it appears she knows them and so does Will, so theyre no threat, just give it a few days...please"

"I really need to talk to her Jacob, i-i need to tell her that i love her, already as hard as it is to beleive"

"I know how you feel man, as soon as i saw Will, i loved him, same with Beth, shes too cute to hate" He laughed

I laughed with him, i had never gotten along with Jake, but i think that was about to change.

"Ah screw it, wanna come to mine, i don't know if Beth's there, but maybe you could talk to Will about it or something" He mutterd

"Yeah, sure, i'd love too" I said and walked across the woods to him.

WillPOV

It had been 3 hours since Katie and Matt had showen up, I had by best friend beside me and Beth had her's out shopping.

"Soo? How's you and the wife?" Matt asked flivking through the channels on TV.

"Well, we got held hostage yesterday by a phyco vampire called Heath, and Beth told me i had a son" I aid sarcasticly.

Matt spat his drink out "Dude, no fucking way, where is he, does that mean im gonna be called Uncle Matty, oh la la, i like it, kinda suits me, doncha think?"

"She lost him, but she didn't tell me, the best thing is just to get on with our lives right"

"Yah, im all for that as long as your okay man, cause you can always cry on my shoulder dude, you dont by any chance have any peanut butter? Im so hungry, and blood isnt an option, i found out that it gives me the wind, and Katie hates that" Matt said casually

"Nah man, probably not, i hate the stuff" I pulled a face

"Do you think i look taller? Cause y'know, i think im growing" Matt said proudly while i laughed.

"Yeah man, you look taller, and your stripe had grown an even darker black" Matt was blonde haired with a black stripe running down the right side of his hair, he was born with it, kinda funny i guess

"Dude, i know, my mom says i get it from her, that and my height, but hopefully i'll get taller, Katie doesnt seem to mind though" He said proudly

"Well if it's love then i expect not"

"I guess not. Man ive missed you" Matt laughed

"You too...Always honey" I laughed making kissy noises

"Oh you naughty boy, ravish me William, ravish me within an inch of my young, small, tender life" He said in a girly voice. We used to mess about and take the micky out of eachother all the time at home.

I jumped on top of his and we both landed in a clunck on the floor rolling around like idiots, tickeling eachother. I didnt hear the door go as we were laughing too much.

I looked up to find my dad and Edward standing infront o us with smirks on their faces, then i felt something

"Matt, your kinda on my crotch" I whisperd to Matt who was leaning over me on the floor

"Sorry man, but when were you gonna tell me you had a big penis?" He said with a serious look on his face

"You didnt ask" I squeeked

"Best friends tell eachother when they have big penis's man, it's like the rules, jesus it's freaking huge, how the hell does Beth p - "

"Okay enough Matt, get your hands off my dick" I yelled

"With pleasure - Urgh, wrong word" He said

I looked over at my dad and Edward who were laughing hysterically. "It's not funny" I grumbled

Matt sighed. "That was weird - Oh hey Edward, long time no see, i'm Mathew but call me Matt"

"Hello" Edward smiled. "Uh, Will, can i have a word with you please?" He asked

"Sure" I stood up and took him to the room me and Beth were staying in.

"Whats up?" I asked as i sat on the bed

"I was wondering how Beth is" He said

"She's doing okay, shes just a bit freaked on what happend yesterday, we all are, but shes alot better now Katies here" I smiled

"Good, well is there any possible way that i could see her or talk to her because we have alot to say to eachother i think"

"Listen Edward, give her a bit time, she'll come round, she just needs a few weeks to think things through, but if she changes her mind, then you'll be the first one i ring" I promised

"Thanks Will, it means alot" He smiled a sad smiled and left

At that moment i felt more love then i had ever for my father-in-law. And i just hoped Beth would come round cause we only had so much time left.

Things were going to get difficult.

**Tell me what ya think?**

**REVEIW!!  
I want at least 5, i need some insperation  
much love,**

**Jemma xxx**


	12. Possible

**So, chapter 12, wooooooop  
I wont be able to update this weekend as i'm at durham uni with my school, so heres another one**

Chapter 12: Possible

BethPOV

"I cant explain how much i've missed you, it was unbearable haha" Katie laughed

"I missed you too, Bella and Edward know know" I sighed

"Yeah, i guess thats what brought me and Matt here, we just got sucked through, huess it's out turn now, huh?"

"I guess so" I sighed

Ofcourse i loved having my bestfriend here, and maybe Matt could loosen up Will a bit, but i desperatly needed to talk to Bella and Edward to explain myself, but i wasnt sure i could. Me and katie continued to Jacobs rabit which i was borrowing to take us shopping.

"This car sucks, big time" She sighed and slid into the passenger seat.

"Yeah" I mutterd and hit the gas

We arived about half an hour later back at Jacobs house in La Push, we took the bags in and put the down, Will was sitting reading but Matt was no where to be seen.

"Hey you" I said softly and sat next to him, snuggling up "i missed you"

"Hi baby, i missed you too" He laughed putting his arms around me ad holding me close.

"Aww, arnt you the lovely couple, now will someone tell me where my darling ass of a boyfriend is?" Katie laughed

"He went over to the Cullens to show his face"Will said casually playing with my hair

"WHAT!?" Me and Katie both yelled.

"Uh, yeah, probably to see Alice, well the cats outta the bag with you so i dont see any harm in it" He mutterd

I sighed "I guess not"

"I better catch up with him" She mutterd and ran out the house

As soon as katie left Will picked me up in his arms and whisperd "All alone"

I laughed and kissed him passionatly

We were going to be okay after all.

AlicePOV

"I still can't belive what happend to you guys yesterday" I mutterd rubbing Jaspers shoulders in comfort. We were sitting in our room talking.

"Yeah, i still can't belive that Beth is Bella's and Edward's daughter" He sighed "You knew didn't you?"

"Yeah, i saw it in a vision and had to keep quiet" I kissed his cheek

"Do you think it's bizzare how i havnt had to hunt since the wedding?" He asked strangly

"Um i don't know Jazz" I truthfully said

"HOLA MI AMIGOS" A boy appeared next to the window holding an apple

Jasper stood up and pulled me behind him and started growling at the boy.

"Oh calm down, i'm not going to hurt you, like i could, i'm Beth's friend" He smiled. I relaxed

"What do you want?" Jasper asked

"I come here with only one thing to ask and that is to speak to Alice" He smiled at me and waved, i shyly waved back.

"Like im going to let you speak to her alone" Jasper growled and Edward walked into the room asking what was going on.

"There, Edward knows me right?" Matt asked desperatly. Edward nodded.

"Just let her speak to Alice Jasper, she'll be fine" Edward said and Jasper followed him out of the room.

"Jeez, he's worse now then he is later" He mutterd and sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him. I sat down

"Wanna bite?" He asked and i took the apple and bit it, chewing it happily. Then my eyes opend in horror.

"I'm not suppost to eat human food, nor like it, whats going on?" I asked scared

"Things are changing, You remeber that vision you saw in the car when Beth was there?" I nodded "Well, how can you conceive when your - uh - private things are kinda extinct?" I gasped

"You? Your my son? Mine and Jaspers?" I asked gob smacked while Jasper came running into the room with his eyes wide followed by all the family.

"Uh yeah, and you need to conceive me tonight or i wont exist" He laughed

Jasper just stood there speachless.

"You will still be immortal, but you will eat human food, drink, sleep, it's a good experience, but you'll still like blood, but i dont tend to drink it, it gives me the farts" I laughed and so did Edward.

I looked at Rosalie, her face was sad undernieth, i knew that since me and Bella getting a child was getting to her badly, Matt glanced at where i was looking at.

"Hi aunt Rose" He smiled and she smiled a small smile

"Hello" She whisperd

"Wanna meet your daughter?" He smiled. Her eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly

"Katie?" He asked to the blank doorway and a young girl the double of Rose appeared.

"Hi Mom" He breathed

Rose grabbed her into a hug and Emmett joined. Jasper put his arm around Matt and also pulled me close. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and Carlise done the same to Esme.

"Who made all this possilbe?" Carlisle asked

Matt and Katie said one name a the same time " Beth"

**I loved writing this chapter  
it made me happy**

NO MORE UPDATES TILL I GET SOME REVEIWS THANKS

so review  
xxxx


	13. Suprise

**Im sorry i have not updated in ages, ive been quite busy!**

**So heres chapter 13**

D - I dont own, i only own Will, Katie and Matt so far

**Chapter 13: Suprise**

BethPOV

I was lying next to Will in the small bed we share at Jacobs house. It was cramped but it felt like home. "What are you thinking?" I whisperd to him laying my head on his chest.

He sighed "I was thinking of how Ashley is, i mean it'll be her thirteenth today, then tomorrow, her change, i should be there, we both should be" He was right.

"We should go Will, you need to be there for her, it wont do us any harm going back for a few days would it?" I asked leaning up. He shook his head.

"Yeah, let me phone Matt and tell him to keep the fort up here while we're gone kay?" He said sliding out of the bed.

I was happy to be going back, i needed some time away from here, to let Edward and Bella and the others to get used to the idea of me i guess. I had told so many lies to them that i couldnt remeber which ones were true anymore.

I listend to Will and Matt on the phone carefully.

"Yeah, we just need to go back man, to see Ash and Jack, we shouldnt be gone long i dont think, just a few days, maybe a week, you can cold the fort up cant you?" Will asked

"Hey! I may be small but i got one hell of a bite, sure i can, give my love to Ashley and Jack too" Matt laughed

"Sure man, i'll see you soon"

"I'll miss you Willy willy willy boo, boo, boo" Matt broke out in laugher on the phone

"You too Mathew Darling" Will laughed and then hung up. He turned to me with a smile and held out his hand.

"Lets go" I stood up and took his hand and held on to him tight. I closed my eyes and was prepared to go back to where i belong.

MattPOV

One i hand came off the phone to Will i went down stairs to where the rest of the Cullens were sitting.

"Boo boo boo?" Aunt Rosalie asked and burst out laughing. I glared playfully.

"Whats going on?" Bella asked with her hand tenderly stroking her stomache.

"Beth and Will have went back to the future for a bit, Will's sister is due for her change and he promised to be there, but theyll be back sometime next week" I said casually

"Oh" She mouthed to herself

"They'll be fine" I reasured her

"Hey guys, how about we all go away for a while, like for a week? Maybe Isle Esme? You guys used to take us there all the time when we were kids" Katie suggested

"Katie, is now really a good ti - " I started off

"It's perfect, dont you think so Carlise?" Esme smiled

"Lets get packed" Carlisle said and stood up

"Ahhh whatever, im already concieved, what more could happen" I mutterd and my mother scoffed

***Skipping to half way through the week at isle esme***

EdwardPOV

Being at Isle Esme made me feel a connection with myself, bella and the fetus inside of her. It was like being back on our honeymoon. I loved every minute of it.

"I like this, i could get used to this" Bella murmerd into my shoulder while we were in bed. I enjoyed being able to sleep again.

Slowley my eyes began to shut for the second time tonight.

_"DADDY!" A little girl shouted._

I turned around and saw a mini version of Bella standing there with shock horror on her face, Beth.

"Help me daddy, dont let them take me" She screamed. I tried running to her, but my legs couldnt move.

"BETH!" I shouted to her.

"Why Edward, hope you dont mind me borrowing your little girl, she will be so much use to use us" Demitri smiled coming out of the darkness and grabbing Beth by her shoulders. I thrashed trying to get loose of the invisable force keeping me away from my daughter.

"NO! Let go of her" I shouted violently at him

"Daddy, i dont want to go, dont you want me?" She whisperd with tears coming down her face.

"Ofcourse i want you Elizabeth, i love you" I was dry sobbing.

"Then dont let them take me daddy, take me home" She whisperd

"Give her to me" I commanded to demitri. He laughed and shook his head.

"She belongs to me now Cullen" He l;aughed bitterly "She should do for a nice bride and someone to bear my children"

_I growled and thrashed even more._

"I love you daddy, tell mommy i love her to" Beth said crying as she dissapeard into the darkness with that monster

"BETH!" I sat up in bed holding my heart and panting. I felt my tear stained cheeks and was relived to find that it was a dream.

I felt next to me surprised that i had not woken my Bella up, she wasnt there. I looked at the clock and it said 6am, but it was still dark outside. I started panicking and looking around the dark room when i saw a pair of green eyes staring at me with concern

"Shes fine, she's went with Will for some breakfast" Beths voice said from in the darkness.

"That dream?" I asked quietly

"Was all true" She sighed and stood up, i heard her footsteps pacing back and forwards.

"I'm sorry Beth" I whisperd

"You have nothing to apologise for" She said "You tried"

"What was holding me back from you?" I asked

"I dont know, it was all weird to me, it was just being back home, it made me think of that, my fault, sorry" She mutterd pacing the room.

I couldnt belive i was such a bad father, i had no idea what to do. It was no wonder Beth hated me, i left her, i let them take her, away from me and Bella. I knew i had to change the future, so that i could a life with Bella and my daughter.

"I'm so sorry" I whisperd and held my arm out so that she could take it. Her arm twitched if wanting to take my hand but it stayed by her side.

"S'okay, wasnt your fault, jsut forget about what you saw and you'll see Bella downstairs" She said and walked out

I sighed and got up to get ready.

WillPOV

I was glad to be back with the Cullens, it was nice to be in a time where Edward actually got along with me. I knew we were going to have to go back home soon anyways, but it was good to spend the time all the same.

"You grew" I laughed as Matt trodded into the dining room. He shot me a evil glare and cracked up laughing. He ran and jumped on my knee

"You noticed" He kidded.

"Yeah, you mind getting up now" I laughed. I noticed Bella laughing at us.

"You guys are like a couple" She commented with a smile. While me and matt looked at eachother with wide eyes.

"Well if i was gay, i'd totally bonk you man" Matt said. I laughed.

I looked up and saw Beth walking through the door fidgeting, i patted Matt for him to get up, he did and i followed her right outside to where to sea was. I stopped about 4 foot from where she was standing staring out to the view around.

"What happend?" I asked

She sighed "I showed him what happend when i was taken away". I walkd towards her and held her tightly, resting my head on her shoulders.

"I love you" I whisperd.

"I love you more" She turned to me and smiled, winding her arms around my neck

Right now, i didn't want to be anywhere else but with her.

"Hello" A voice i recognised from behind me said.

I turned around taking in the fugure, i heard Beth's intake of breath.

"Demitri" I spat

**Oooooo what happens next**

**tbh i dunno where the hell im heading with this story, im planning on finishing it, **

**then ill make a new one,**

**get my hits up please, and review it**

**Jemma**_****_


End file.
